


Life on the island of the gods

by Av_bio



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Gods, Greek gods?, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Av_bio/pseuds/Av_bio
Summary: How the inhabitants of Tracy island spend their days.
Kudos: 12





	Life on the island of the gods

Scott Tracy, god of war, he is the eldest of five and is as hot headed as can be which causes fights in the house, which being the god of war, he does enjoy. He has a pet German Shepard that watches him as he trains in the ring day in, day out, well not all the time, he does enjoy family time despite not really understanding why his family members each do what they do, but he wants to so he tries to spend time with each of them, learning their skills and what they like. Sometimes it doesn’t go so well, his aggressive nature doesn’t work well with his youngest brothers calm nature, they get along sure but when learning about what his brother does he can’t seem to get a grip on the constant calmness, causing him to sometimes have an outburst, it’s probably why Alan doesn’t really let him in his room and why when they spend time together they do it in a place that’s less delicate. Scott’s own room doesn’t get used as much, he only goes in there to sleep then as soon as he wakes up, he’s out, so it’s pretty bare, a bed, shelves filled with a few books, some important possessions and a wardrobe. There’s some paintings on the wall done specially for him by his brother.

Speaking of his brother, next is Virgil Tracy, god of music, a calmer man, who spends his days creating beautiful pieces of music loved by all, he loves writing music for his brothers. He spends hours perfecting songs that suit each brother, Scott likes faster music, louder music stuff that he can fight to and feel more powerful. John likes slower songs, it helps him concentrate on the tasks at hand, Gordon likes soft tones, they remind him of the ocean, which helps him relax when he’s away from, finally Alan, he likes slow soft notes and quiet, it helps him sleep. Him and Gordon hang around a lot, Gordon likes water, he likes to be in the sea, but he does like to also be near family so he spends a lot of time in the pool, its near enough the living room that he can join in conversations and listen to Virgil play. Virgil likes when Gordons around, Virgil is a very sociable person and his brothers all tend to spread across the island, so its nice to have someone to be around. Alan spends some time with him but he’s usually napping in the same room as him. He has a pet python that slithers round his piano whilst he plays. It sometimes curls up on Virgil’s knee. It’s the perfect pet for Virgil, calm, slow relaxed. 

Next is John Tracy, god of the underworld, king of the dead. His life it pretty much that, dead. The only thing that brings him joy is his family and his books. He spends is days writing and reading books, it brings the joy of imagination into his life. He wants to spend more time with his brothers, but the sound of the living makes him tense, he’s used to the sounds of the dead. He has spent time with each brother. Alan despite being loud is probably the easiest for John to be around, the kid is relaxed a lot and has ways of relaxing people. The opposite of Scott and Gordon who are loud and energetic. Johns books are about the stories of the dead, every time he sleeps he is transported to the world of the dead and talks to those who has passed away and learns their stories, when he wakes he writes them down, and has filled many books to the brim with these stories. He owns an Owl, which he usually goes to the edge of the forest and fly it, watching it soar makes him jealous, he wish he could be as free and relaxed as the owl. He doubts that will ever happen but its nice to dream right.

Gordon Tracy, God of the sea. It was his favourite place to be, well anywhere in the water was the best place for him, it relaxed him. The ocean he loved more as he could see the tropical fish, a rainbow of colours flying by his face, all of them were different, some orange with white stripes some were yellow with flecks of blue but that’s what made them beautiful. Exploring the sea life and learning about them was how he spent his days. Sometimes though, he spent his time in the pool, listening to his brother play the piano and talk with him. He’d tell Virgil about all the fish he saw that day, or a new type of sea plant he had found. Virgil despite not knowing nor caring much about the ocean always loved to listen to him babble on about the ocean, he was just glad to see his brother happy. Gordon had a wall fish tank, which filled half of one wall of his room, it was filled with tropical fish that he was very protective over and made sure they were well looked after. He took pride in owning them and liked to show his brothers them from time to time. His room was a mess, notebook full of notes and drawings of all the sea life he was learnt about. His bed wasn’t made and there were fish plushies all over the bed. This prized plush was his squid plush he’s had it for years and its one of his most prized possessions.

Finally, the youngest, Alan Tracy, God of sleep. He loves his family very much but every time he sits with them and they stop talking he falls asleep. He doesn’t get up to much when he’s awake, its when he sleeps when his life gets exciting, he has dreams of all these adventures from, flying around the world to raiding ancient tombs. It excites him having all these adventures at night. When he’s awake he has a job to do, make his room perfect. A perfect place to sleep, to do this he has many types of pillows and blankets and different lights all to see what’s the best to sleep in, it’s a science, he writes his findings down so if any of his family has trouble sleeping he can advise them in how to get to sleep. Other ways he researches is scents and drinks, for when the comfort and light doesn’t work. He loves spending time with John, its someone to talk to about his dreams, johns dreams interest him as well, all his brothers dreams interest him as it can show if they are struggling with, but there’s something about Johns dreams that amaze him, its people’s lives, their stories, all different types of people, warriors, adventurers, workers, all their stories were amazing to him.


End file.
